1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an installation for use in dark and relatively unattractive places, such as tunnels, and particularly in underground subway and railway systems, which creates an image or impression of moving images to passengers on the train.
2. Description of Prior Art
French Pat. No. 77 09 086 of Mar. 25, 1977 discloses an installation comprising a series of pictures to be mounted along the inner wall of a tunnel at regular intervals, a set of devices for the emission of flashes of light, mounted on the train and facing toward the lower wall, and means for actuating flashing devices intermittently and whenever the train has covered a distance equal to the gap between two successive pictures.
By virtue of such an arrangement, the installation makes it possible for all of the passengers, regardless of their respective positions in a given train, to see an illuminated picture and to receive the same impression of a projection of still or moving pictures, with no particular position in the vehicle being any more advantageous than any other.
Previous inventions such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,704,064 and 3,694,062, propose installations comprising a series of pictures representing a multiplicity of consecutive movements. The pictures are attached to the interior wall of a tunnel and each of the pictures is provided with its own electronic flash which is individually energized as the train moves.
Installations of this type offer virtually no advantage since, not only is their cost prohibitive, but further because only from certain vantage points in a given train can the desired effect be created and appreciated.